Rescue
by Queen Peacock
Summary: Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres Rescue each other. Ellick. ONESHOT.


In a stuffy Dive Bar, country music pounded loud, the singer was crooning some song about tractors and dogs. There was a crush of people who were dancing around the dance floor and in a corner was a group of people riding the mechanical bull. The Golden glow of the lights made the room have a romantic glow.

Special Agent Nick Torres felt out of his element. He sat at the bar, watching the dance floor. He was watching one person in particular. His wife, Special Agent Eleanor Bishop (Or Torres as of a few months ago.) Ellie was line dancing around with an old high school friend. She was laughing and keeping perfect time with Mike. They were in Oklahoma for a cousin's wedding, officially the first family event as a married couple. Since most of Bishop's family was not able to make the small wedding a few months ago, Gibbs approved a few extra days. So that lead them here, Nick nursing a beer, watching his beautiful bride twirl around the dance floor.

The music changed, and the dancers dispersed as the band took a break. Ellie hugged her friend and walked back to her husband. Ellie caught his stare and smiled, watching the natural smile adorn her husband's face. She knew that he was out of his element. But he was adapting like the trained federal agent, he looked like a chameleon he was.

"Hey, babe are you sure you don't want to go a few rounds on the dance floor? I can let you lead?" Ellie asked as she took a sip of his beer and leaned close to kiss him.

Nick laughed and pulled her close. "No, you do you boo boo. I'll catch you for a slow song. Novio, I'm going to check in with Lucia, I'll be right back." Nick stood and kissed her cheek.

"Nick, make sure you tell Lucia, I said hi," Ellie said as she settled into his spot by the bar. He turned and smiled.

Ellie watched the crowd as the music changed and the band started up again. She noticed the person next to her get up and then someone sat down.

"Ellie Bean?" A voice asked, and Ellie turned and looked at the man who sat down. Out of all the people who Ellie would love to reconnect with Bobby Jude Jr was never on that list. She glued a smile on her face. And silently hoped Nick would come back.

"Bj, wow small town. Small planet." Ellie bit back a groan.

Bobby Jude Jr or Bj to friends and enemies alike was a man that Ellie knew for her entire life. He was a bully, a cheat, and a typical bad boy. She remembers dating him when she was 15 because her parents were so against her dating him. It lasted 3 months, and by September. Bobby had moved on to another girl without 3 protective brothers.

"So Ellie Bean, I heard that you got married." Bj remarked, "And Divorced.". This time Ellie did groan. That's the last thing Ellie needed was her entire hometown knowing her personal life.

"Yes," Ellie hoping to keep her marriage to Nick secret.

"Are you in town for Louisa's wedding?" Bj asked. "Maybe save one dance with me. Like High School dance we went to together."

Nick was close, she could smell his cologne, and he hovered at her shoulder. Bj saw him but didn't register that Nick was with Ellie. He just thought that he was another person at the bar. Ellie breathed in the scent of his woodsy, citrusy, leathery, and for a minute, it calmed her.

Until Bj reached over to grasp her hand. She felt panic bubble up, but she saved face.

"You should dance with me, Ellie Bean. It would be like old times." Bj said in a creepy voice. Her heart rate spiked.

"I don't think that good idea BJ. I'm too drunk to dance," Ellie maintained a quiet and calm voice.

"Oh come on Ellie Bean, you can't get drunk," Bj said, tightening his grip on her wrist, she gasped as she knew it would bruise.

"BJ I am sorry, but I can't dance with you tonight. I'm tired. I'm going to go home." Ellie tried another tactic.

"Ellie, what's one dance gonna hurt?" Bj asked again.

"Hey buddy, the lovely lady said no. Let me buy you a beer, and we can let this lady go home. I'll call you a cab Mamm." Nick said that in his undercover voice. Ellie breathed a sigh of relief.

What Ellie expected was that Bj would release her hand and let Nick buy him a beer and she would sneak out. Ellie assumed she would sit on the wall outside while she waited for her husband.

However, what happened was completely different.

Bj tightened his grip and looks up at Nick, and Ellie watches Nick out of the corner of her eye. Nick clenched his jaw. Bj glares at Nick and then says something crass in Spanish.

"You want to repeat that Buddy" Nick challenges his eyes fierce.

Bj repeated the phrase, and Ellie's heart sank, so much for their quiet evening.

"Hey, buddy, No need to get defensive," Nick said again. "We can always talk outside if you want."

"Hey, Buddy. I'm sorry, I'm talking to my friend here. We are going to dance." Bj challenged

"That's a bad idea, buddy." Nick countered, "This lady doesn't look like she wants to dance."

Bj grasped Ellie's arm, and he started to pull Ellie on to the dance floor. Bj had a vice grip on Ellie's hand. Nick knew that Ellie did not want to dance with this man. Nick wraps his arm around Ellie's shoulders to turn her toward the door. However, Bj tightened his grip and snarled at Nick.

"Hey Bubba, get your hands off my lady. We are going to dance," Bj snapped.

"Hey, man. Let go of my wife," Nick said in his normal voice.

Bj paled a little, but the fire did not leave his eyes. "You married this broad?" Bj said with insulting air.

Ellie watched her husband as something snapped in his expression. Nick charged. His fist connected with Bj's jaw with a sickening thud. Bj dropped Ellie's arm. Ellie moved away from Bj and close to Nick. Bj wiped the blood from his lip, and his eyes darkened. Bj coiled back and caught Nick in the eye with a sharp right roundhouse. Nick fell over a table and landed hard on his back with an unattractive thud. Bj lunged and punched Nick a second and third time until another man pulled him off of Nick. Ellie felt tears fill her eyes and scrambled to help her husband.

3 Hours later:

Ellie sat on the plastic chair and glared at her husband behind bars. He was sitting on the cot with his head in hands. Nick was sporting an ugly black eye. He avoided her gaze as her phone rang. Bj was in the cell next door, and he was complaining about a broken nose.

Gibbs

Apparently, McGee had called Gibbs. Ellie sighed as she slid the green button over.

"Hi, Boss, How are you? No, this wasn't like Palmer's painting party. No Boss, we don't need you to come down. No Boss, he wasn't drinking. No, it was just some jerk. He was defending my honor. We will probably drive home tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow is the wedding. But I don't need the entire town to know that my husband took out the quarterback."

"Hey B. I'm sorry we didn't get our slow dance," Nick said quietly, finally connecting to her gaze. Using an old nickname. Moving in sync, They got up and met each other with the bars between them. Ellie was angry and scared, and the adrenalin ebbed to tiredness.

"Really out of everything that happened you are sorry that you didn't get to dance with me. After you egged Bj on." Ellie responded.

"Egged him on? Babe, You wouldn't let go of his hand." Nick countered.

"I certainly didn't need you to stand up for me. I am a federal agent, remember?" Ellie argued.

"Oh, here we go. Really now I'm a bad husband for standing up for you?" Nick questioned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres? You are free to go." The Sherif called as he unlocked Nick's cell. They pushed the bars out of the way, and Nick grabbed Ellie's hand. Once they were outside the police station. Nick called for a ride share. Once the phone is back in his pocket. Nick reaches forward and grabs Ellie by the shoulder for a tight hug. Ellie breathes in his warmth. Nicks pulls back and moves his hands to caress her cheeks. Ellie stares at him. Nick presses a kiss on her forehead and then to her lips. Ellie knows that Nick was just as scared as she was.

"I'm glad you have my back," Ellie said, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Novio. I always have your back." Nick said softly. He kissed her again and pulled her into a hug.

Miami 6 Months later.

The Rosencranz gala was the biggest party in Miami. Lots of Well to do, and essential people all dressed to the nines.

Eleanor Torres (Previously Bishop) stood on the balcony of the swanky hotel dressed in a long shimmery dark purple dress. Her long golden blond hair swooped in a fancy chignon. Her makeup was lavish and sparkly and as she breathed in the warm sea air. She wished she convinced Nick to come here on their honeymoon. Maybe they could buy a beach house after the baby was born.

She sighed as the salty sea air allowed her to breathe. Her hand landed on her stomach and felt the small bump.

"What?" her husband's voice rang through the ear. "Why did you sigh" Nick Torres's voice rang through her head. Ellie smiled.

"Just woolgathering. Do you have eyes on our target?" Ellie responded

"Yes, and He is annoying. Doesn't even dance. Just sits and sips Champagne and eyes the ladies. Gibbs do we have the right guy? Nick's voice sounded frustrated.

"Torres, keep watching Duker. Bishop, you stay on the balcony. Keep watch for trouble."

"Gibbs keep eyes on Torres. I don't like not being in there." Ellie whispered.

"Bishop, you keep your self safe. Torres will be fine." Gibbs mentioned quietly.

"When I got married, I didn't realize that I would become a decorative statue on the balcony," Ellie grumbled.

"Hey Novio, I thought we talked about this, No bashing the baby. It's Torres rule number 10." Nick's voice again in her ear.

"Hey Toress and Bishop, let's table the pillow talk and keep our eye on the target." Gibbs's voice sounded.

"Thank Heavens Boss" McGee piped up.

Ellie turned away from the water and glanced into the ballroom. Nick was sitting on a stool near the bar. Gibbs was disguised as a butler. McGee was security. Ellie was the watch. She had Director on stand bye at MTAC and a .38 in her clutch. She had clear orders that if something went south, she would call in the cavalry. Nick turned from the bar and made eye contact with her. He smirked. Nick had already told how ravishing she looked in this dress. Kasie picked it out. With the assurance that Nick would love it.

Ellie felt a blush adorn her cheeks. Nick was staring at her instead of their target. Ellie turned back toward Duker. Duker was supposed to be taking a deal for 1 million dollars for a human trafficking ring that dealt with young female sailors.

"Eyes up there is someone with Duker." Gibb's voice broke through the comm again.

Ellie stared at the old man who was sitting at the table and watched the interchange. A beautiful woman sat in Duker's lap and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Gentleman, something is up," Ellie whispered and stayed where she was.

She watched as the woman stabbed Duker in the neck with a thin knife, he started to bleed out. The woman screamed and shot the ceiling, which caused panic. Everyone evacuated the room. Gibbs and McGee ran toward Duker.

Nick stayed by the bar, Ellie watch helplessly as some unknown man snuck up on her husband and grabbed his gun and knocked him out hard. Another unidentified man grabbed Nick, and the two of them carried, and half dragged him toward the stairs.

Ellie started toward the stairs trying to avoid the chaos of the room, hoping to cut them off on floor 1 These two men wouldn't drag him down down the stair but take him down the elevator.

"Gibbs they got Nick" Ellie gasped as she started to run down the stairs, her dress in one hand, the other pressed up to her ear.

Ellie didn't hear a response and only hoped that meant Gibbs and McGee were on her way for back up. The ballroom was 5 flights up, and Ellie started down her second flight, she could hear the ding of the elevator, and she picked up her pace. She heard footsteps above her and hoped that it was Gibbs and McGee. 2 more flights.

She made it to the Lobby. She grabbed her gun and called out, "NCIS everyone clear the area."

She watched as the elevator light showed its progress. The door dinged and out came the two men and Nick handcuffed. They stopped as she pointed at them.

"NCIS, let my husband go," Ellie said in a deadly voice. Nick smirked, but his eye locked on hers.

The man pulled a knife at pressed it to Nick's throat. Nick growled.

"If you shoot me I'll kill him," The man said. "Isaac, why don't you relive the lady of her weapon."

Isaac stepped forward, and Ellie shot him in the kneecap. Isaac went down with a groan. The unnamed man pressed his knife into Nick's neck and a drop of blood beaded against the silver blade.

"You are going to risk your husband's life, the father of your unborn child to save the day. Put your gun down NCIS," The man said again. Nick watched as her shoulders slump, and she raised her hands and put down her weapon. Nick tries to break his hold. The unnamed man holds a gun to Ellie's head.

"Okay Pena, I'm going to uncuff you, and you are going to cuff your beautiful wife, and then you are going to follow me, and we will calmly walk toward the car. Nobody will get hurt. Any funny moves and I shoot your wife right in the stomach, maybe lower my aim isn't so good."

Nick clenched his jaw and nodded. Ellie kept her eyes on Nick and watched as they uncuffed him; he walked over to her and loosely cuffed her. Nick raked his eyes over his wife. Ellie's hair had come undone, and her make up was smeared. They didn't speak just kept eye contact.

"Well, Charlie, great rescue," Nick said in a sarcastic tone after the cuffs were secured. "She's not part of this Reynolds, can you let her go?" Nick asked Reynolds.

"And risk a bullet in my head. I don't think so." Reynolds responded.

Nick pushed Ellie toward the door and subtly, squeezed her hand 3 times. Another code that they came up with. It was a strange way to tell each other they loved each other. Ellie breathed a calming breath.

They were almost to the door when Gibbs and McGee appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Reynolds, I think you are going to want to let these nice people go," Gibbs snarled. His gun pointed at Reynold's head McGee also had his SIG pointed at him. Reynolds put his weapon on the ground. And then Nick punched him hard. McGee and Gibbs glared at him.

"What he threatened my wife." Nick defended, and he uncuffed Ellie. Ellie, in turn, wrapped Nick in a tight hug. He let out an Oof. Ellie sniffled.

"Hey shh, I'm okay," Nick whispered as he rubbed her back. "Everyone is okay. You are okay. The baby is okay."

"I almost lost you" Ellie pulls back and put her hands on either side of his cheeks. Nick kissed her hand. And smirked at her.

"Novio, I'm glad you have my back," Nick said. He leaned down and kissed her. Ellie slid her hands around his neck.

"Hey, Torres!" Gibbs's voice broke through their moment. Ellie ducked her head in Nick's chest, and Nick looked at Gibbs. "Let's finish the case first."

"Yes, Sir Gibbs," Nick said and winked at Ellie, who blushed even redder. As they walked back to the car. Nick reached over and squeezed her hand three times. Ellie returned with 3 squeezes. Ellie also kissed his cheek.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled.

One year later.

Nick watched as Ellie and Kiera played on the beach. Ellie held Kiera as she spun around and bounced the 8-month-old. Ellie stood in ankle deep water with a giant sun hat, and Kiera had a bright yellow bonnet. Life had changed some and stayed the same. Their beach house was one change. For once a week each month, they came down here to forget and unplug and just be a family together.

"Hey, Torres!" Ellie's voice rang out from a distance "Come on we are going to get ice cream." Nick jogged up the beach and reached out for Kiera. Kiera reached for her daddy and laughed. Nick kissed his wife and daughter and was eternally grateful that day when NCIS found him that Gibbs and Ellie rescued him.


End file.
